Friends in the Company of Friends
by thecowofwisdom
Summary: Claudia, Myka, Pete and H.G decide it'd be a great idea to have a pajama party. Then they all get drunk. Myka/H.G pairing. Some bad language. Actually, quite a bit.


**Friends in the Company of Friends**

The snow showered down and coated Myka's hair as she brought the groceries into the B&B. As the warmth of the hallway hit her, the only thing she could think was how lovely it would be to sit with a cup of coffee and a good book by the fire.

She barged into the kitchen, whacking the door open with her elbow.

What book should she read? Stephen King? She hadn't read _Duma Key_ in a while. Or Lovecraft? She wasn't really _feeling_ those books though: they weren't calling to her. _War of the Worlds_ on the other hand screamed her name as she unpacked the bread and apples from the plastic bags.

But H.G was in the house and that **might** be a tadge awkward if she was caught finding comfort in the book, not to mention the source of an astounding ego boost for the author.

She shut the fridge and put the kettle on, pausing to pull a Twizzler out of the packet on the counter. Was the merciless teasing worth the joy of the book? She could picture it now: the smirk that would grace Helena's delightful face and how her eyes would gleam with amusement when she discovered the title of the book Myka would be so enjoying.

No way was Myka giving her that satisfaction.

No way.

'Fucking Hell!'

Myka spun to face the hallway, mid-stir of her coffee.

'What the-'

'Suck on that Old Woman! Not so high and mighty now are ya?'

'Come on HG, use the shells come on! Thrash him!'

'Wait which button?'

'THE B THE B COME ON'

'Take that Lattimer! You just wait and OH NO NO NO BOLLOCKS NO….'

'NOOOOOO HGGGGGGG, OH FUCK YOU MARIO FUCK YOU'

'I will end you, insignificant corporeal figment of pixilation. Just wait when I catch up!'

Myka made her way into Leena's front room nursing her coffee and wholly amused by the situation. HG sat cross-legged on the floor looking thoroughly irritated by the TV screen as Pete bounced his way around the room in victory. Claudia was face palming in despair.

'Having fun?' teased Myka

'Myka! Darling, you're back'

'Yes. Well. After you four demanded food I have finally returned from the snowstorm. No need to thank me….So…how did HG find the Wii and where's Leena? And what happened to Steve?'

'Leena's gone to help Artie sort out artifacts at the Warehouse. She ran out raving about 'the stupid man' and 'Castro's Cigars'. Steve went home for the weekend. As for HG: Pete introduced her to video games. Specifically Mario Kart. And she lost. Unfortunately further boosting Pete's ego.' lamented Claudia.

'I won! I won! I beat her oh yeah. I beat her oh yeah. Shake it down, turn around uh huh oh yeah' Claudia grabbed the collar of Pete's T-Shirt and yanked him back from completing his victory lap.

'Hey!'

'I demand a rematch!' declared HG, pointing at Pete.

'You lost. You gotta learn to accept that. You got beat. By me.'

'No. I will never admit to this…this atrocity. This perversion of the natural order! This impossibility! I demand a rematch!'

'Fine. But the result will be the same lady.' Pete made for the controller

'Wait. Why don't we make this interesting?' asked Claudia, a knowing smirk on her face

'Claudia….' warned Myka

'Relax Myks, it'll be fun. Promise. Look, you went to the store right?'

'Yes…so?'

'Alcohol?'

'Yes…'

'Sugar foods?'

'Yes….'

'Okay so we get all the foods and crisps and stuff and we open them out. We barricade the living room door and make like..a hovel! And then we play video games and watch movies and stuff and play drinking games and wear pyjamas and bond. The old four! Back together! Saving the world and having fun!'

'Claudia…..'

'I'm up for it!' exclaimed Pete, jumping up and high-fiving Claudia 'but I can't drink.'

'That's cool. You can still have fun. There's conveniently an artifact for everything. Hang on…. ' Claudia ran over to her discarded bag and rummaged through it, before brandishing a metal bracelet engraved with carvings.

'This was Al Capone's bracelet. Snagged it today. Every time you drink anything, it creates the feeling of… drunkyness.

'Inebriation dear.'

'Yes. Thank you. Anyway. Wear this. Then you're not drinking you're just…. fake drinking?'

'I don't know Claudz. I don't want to relapse….'

'It's cool. You don't have to take part. But I thought it might be an awesome substitute. I don't wanna force you dude.'

'….I really want to…Alright. Okay. I'll wear the bracelet. But you guys have got to promise me that if I start drinking alcohol again…'

'Don't worry Pete' soothed Myka

'Yeah. Besides….I'm pretty sure that Freud's glasses have the ability to stop unnecessary habits. I think. Although I believe the side effect is cat worship for 24 hours. Don't ask why.'

'Wow Claudia. You're really a Warehouse pro aren't you?' said Pete, impressed.

'Mrs. Frederic. That is one scary woman. Anyway. Awesome Pete. Right, HG?'

'Absolutely!'

'Myks?'

'Claudia….'

'Come on Myka…pleeaasse' Claudia pleaded. The room turned to look at her expectantly.

'Come on! I'm wearing the bracelet.'

'Come on darling…it might be fun. Who knows what could happen?' grinned HG

'Fine. Fuck it. Yes. What the hell.'

'YAY!' Claudia sprinted upstairs as HG swamped Myka in a hug

'This is going to be so enjoyable Myka!'

'Yeah…yeah it is.' Myka returned Helena's smile, basking in the woman's happiness. 'Let's get changed.'

'You caved pretty easily with HG's persuasion' whispered Claudia, sneaking up behind Myka in the kitchen. Myka jumped.

'What? No I didn't'

'Uh huh…sure.'

'Claudia. What are you-'

'Ssssh. You know full well. And mark my words. It will be a thing. Definitely. I'm good with these sorts of things. Relationships I mean.'

'Claudia…1. You've had one relationship since I've known you and you both suspected each other of evil and then he had to be relocated under witness protection. I don't trust your relationship advice. 2. I have no idea what you're referring too.'

'Of course not. Absolutely. But just so you know…I bet you would give HG the bigger half' and with that, Claudia stalked out of the kitchen carrying an armful of Twizzlers, Doritos and Cheetos.

'I…. Claudia!' Myka shook her head and grabbed the glasses for the alcohol.

'I got the glasses!" called Myka as she entered the refurbished living room. Duvet's, pillows and blankets lined the floor and couches, procured from Leena's loft, with a particularly thick pile in the dining room, the designated sleep arena. The fire blazed in the background. The coffee tables were full of Doritos, Cheetos, Haribo, Twizzlers, Hershey's, Ice Cream, Twinkies, Lucky Charms and even Ice Breakers amongst other things. The drink joined the mass of food. All desires were catered for: Beer, Lager, Vodka, Vermouth, Amaretto, Red Wine, White Wine, Rosè, Whiskey, Cola, Lemonade, Root Beer and Ginger Beer for Pete: they were all set.

'Alright!' Pete ran down the stairs carrying a pile of movies, video games and games consoles to last them the night. They moved Pete's flat screen downstairs for the HD and 'the ultimate experience ever' as Claudia had put it.

'Everyone here? Register!' asked Claudia, dressed in her striped pajama bottoms and her 'artifact that almost killed her' T-Shirt.

'Pete here!' He stuck his hand up after depositing his loot

'Myka present and correct' She smiled, setting up the glasses and wearing checkered red bottoms and a white tank top.

'HG Wells has arrived' announced Helena as she waltzed through the door wearing rather short shorts and a t-shirt that was clearly Myka's. Myka tried not to stare at the legs. She tried. Honest. But she did anyway and as she drew her gaze away, she caught Claudia's raised eyebrow.

'I'm sorry Myka darling, I couldn't find my own top so I borrowed your _Sonic_ t-shirt.'

'That's fine! Don't worry about it.'

'I did take the liberty of bringing us both jumpers down though. If we get cold.'

'Thank you HG.' Myka took the offered sweater and placed it on the sofa. Helena smiled then walked over to Claudia, nabbing a Dorito on the way.

'Alright. Hi, my name is Myka. I will be your bartender for the evening. What can I get y'all?' said Myka, as she put on her best Texan drawl.

'Root Beer for me Myks!' Pete was chucked a beer.

'Bud, if you please.'

'Hm…I've never had a 'bud'. I think I should probably start with something I know. Like red wine.'

'Here you are Helena. I think I'll join you on that one.'

'All set?'

The group nodded.

'So. On offer here this fine afternoon' gestured Pete_ 'Call of Duty, Modern Warfare 2, Star Wars _for Nintendo Wii and let me tell you there is some awesome light saber action there! _Halo 4 _for the X-Box fans, _Rock Band, Band Hero, MarioKart, Assasins Creed 3, Portal 2, Sonic Colours, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, GTA 5, Fifa 2012 _and _Gran Turismo 5_!'

'Holy shit Pete. How many do you own?'

'Loads. I have so many more back in Washington. Trust me. Plus these are only the multiplayers and the ones I thought you'd like to try. I mean, I have Deus Ex, Red Dead-'

'Okay Pete. Calm down. Jeez' soothed Myka, as Helena chuckled at Pete's dejected face.

'Well I dunno bout you guys but I am so up for some MarioKart!' squealed Claudia

'I second that. I still demand a rematch.'

'Very well! The gauntlet is thrown and I accept! Let us get it on ladies. The Pete will beat!'

'Haha. Yeah Pete. Sure. You haven't played me or Claudia yet.' Said Myka, placing down her wine and grabbing a steering wheel.

'Hey Claudia, no hacking either!'

'Wasn't gonna, wasn't gonna…promise…'

'Same goes for you HG.' Pointed out Myka

'I didn't last time darling, I won't again.'

'Right. Oh, are we doing a drinking game for this one?'

'Can we?'

'I am Claudia Donovan! I can think of a drinking game for anything! How about…we do Rainbow Road. And every time you fall off, you take a drink. Yeah?'

'Genius!' exclaimed Pete 'Just to warn, I'm a boss though.'

'What is Rainbow Road?' inquired Helena

'It's the road with no barriers. Only assholes choose it.' Explained Myka

'So it's challenging?'

'Yes. It's challenging not to fall off. Also, you have to take proper gulps guys, okay?'

'Yep'

'Yeah'

'Yes'

'Okay. Bagsies being Yoshi!'

'What no Myka no fair!' whined Claudia 'Fine. Dry Bones.'

'Luigi.'

'The Pete is always Mario!'

'Let the game…begin!'

'Shit. Already?'

'Haha Myka! Last place! Loser! Oh shit Claudia no how did you get the bullet?'

'I have mad skills man, mad skills!'

'You pushed me off!'

'This road is most distracting. Wait who pushed me off! Who's Yoshi!'

'Sorry HG but every woman for herself!'

'Myka! I will get you!'

'Don't forget to drink!'

'Shut up Claudia! Just because you haven't fallen off yet!'

'No don't jinx it!'

'What place are you?'

'2nd. The computer is winning.'

'Are you Dry Bones?'

'Yeah why?'

'Booyah! Behind yah! I knocked yah! And the Pete storms ahead!'

'PETE! NO WAY. Now I'm 7th! 8th! Not fair.'

'Sorry Claudz, I think I just passed you.'

'I am catching up Miss. Bering!'

'You can try Wells!'

'What the hell? Why is this computer so good! I'm only getting green shells I can't aim damn it! No wait no no! Banana skin! Again? I don't want another!'

'Sucks being near the front Pete. Oh wait, who's this coming up behind ya? It's Myka! Take a drink little man, Yoshi got moves! And she takes Mario. And then she takes first!'

'I am on your tail Bering!'

'You've been saying that for the past two laps. And the end is near.'

'No I'm 5th! How can I be 5th?'

'6th Pete. Dry Bones overtook you.'

'What? NO! NO WAY! Uh uh!'

'Bering.'

'Wells.'

'You're going down.'

'How you going to manage that Helena? We've got one corner NO WAY YOU GOT A BLUE SHELL FUCK NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO'

'MWAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAH MY VICTORY IS SWEET AND LONG OVERDUE YES WELLS IS BACK IN THE GAME'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO' Myka collapsed onto Helena's lap in defeat, curling herself into a ball. Helena soothing patted her back.

'There there my dear. I won valiantly.' Helena leaned in to Myka's ear. 'Also. You called me Helena.'

'I….uh…' Myka sat up 'Um…yes. Yes I did….sorry?'

Not a problem. I like it.'

'Oh well…okay.'

'Okay?'

'Okay.'

'*Cough cough* well excuse me for interrupting' Myka sent Claudia a look 'but how many drinks did you guys take?'

'7'

'5'

'Ha! So when it comes to falling of, I actually win! So technically I'm better.'

'You tell yourself that darling.' Helena smirked.

'That was awesome! Good idea Claudz. Also, this bracelet is super funky. It's really good. Like…I don't feel drunk just….like I'm drunk…if you see what I mean?'

'No.'

'Oh.'

'Okay…well I need some Doritos for one. Because that was epic.'

'Hey can you pass some Hershey?'

'Yeah sure.'

'Hey, what's _Mean Girls_?'

… The room froze. Pete, Myka and Claudia all spun to face Helena

'What's _Mean Girls_?'

'Even I've seen _Mean Girls._'

'Well excuse me Pete but I was encased in bronze for 100 years so I might be a little behind.'

'Well that's usefully settles it then: we'll watch _Mean Girls_ next' declared Claudia

'I'll unplug the Wii, hang on' Pete crawled under TV, yanking and pulling at various wires.

'Let's take a drink every time Cady's name is mispronounced, every time the word 'Plastics' is said and every time Regina is bitchy. Two drinks for whenever Damien does something flamboyantly gay and when Gretchen says 'Fetch''

'Good call Myka. All okay on the rules?'

'I presume this will make more sense as I watch?'

'Yes Helena, don't panic' teased Myka, enjoying Helena's smile at the use of her name.

'We are ready to begin.'

'That. Was. A. Masterpiece.'

'Seriously? But you didn't even like _War of the Worlds _and that was true cinema'

'No. THAT was something that destroyed my books. Charles' books. Our books. The books.'

'Did you actually write them? Like, was it you who wrote the words?'

'If you mean '_Was it me who sat down and typed them and edited them and did the research and all other elements concerned with book writing?'_ then yes. I wrote them. As I said when we first met, Myka, Charles merely provided the mustache.'

'Men. Neanderthals.'

'Neanderthals indeed.'

'Yes. Neanderthals.'

'Excuse me. There is a man in the womb. ROOM. Room. Man in the room.'

'Freudian slip Pete. See, all men care about is sex. And vaginas.' Claudia giggled

'What's funny?'

'…. Vaginas?' Claudia giggled again, curling into herself.

'Vaginas is a funny word' agreed Pete.

'Can we move on from vaginas?'

'Well Myka. You can't really move on from vagina's because-' Myka dove. _Literally dove_ across the room and tackled Claudia to the ground

'No. Way. Shut. Up.'

'Well this proves my point.' said a muffled Claudia.

'I don't care how many points this is proving. No.'

'No what? I'm missing something.' Pete turned to look at Helena to see if she had any idea what they were referring to, but she looked as clueless as he.

'Let's play Truth or Dare!' exclaimed Claudia, as Myka removed herself from the woman.

'No'

'YES!'

'Yes. I would very much like that.'

'You know what Truth or Dare is?'

'Yes. It was very popular among…private lady parties.'

'Ooooo, private lady parties. Oooooo'

'Oooooo'

'Ooooooooo'

'Yes. Well. They are exactly what you think they are' and HG winked seductively-Was it seductively? Myka couldn't tell- at Myka.

'Ooooooooo.'

'Oooooo'

'OOOOOO Ooooooooo?'

'Oooooo'

'Enough with Oooooo's. You're giving me a headache. Wine?'

'Here. We've finished the red. You'll have to go white.'

'How much did we drink?'

'A lot. A lot of wine let me tell you.' Pete crawled over to the TV and reconnected the Wii.

'I've decided.'

'Yes Pete?'

'We're playing _Rock Band_'

'Um…okay. Sure. Pass me the vodka. And the coke.' Called Claudia.

'Can I try that concoction? I've never had it.'

'Of course. Here'

'Pass one here Claudia.'

'Oh and can you get me a root beer again please?'

'Sure.'

'Okay, drinks in hand. _Rock Band_. Who's doing what? I'm drummer.'

'No I'm drummer Pete.'

'Myks no way. I'm always drummer. 'Sides, I'm definitely the best.'

'Fine. I'm guitarist then. Claudia, you're designated singer.'

'Aye Aye Captain' Claudia mock saluted and walked over to the proffered microphone

'That means Helena, you're on bass'

'Okay. What exactly do I do?' After explaining to Helena the various controls and to some extent the history of the bass guitar at which point she vowed to master the instrument for 'women everywhere', it was time to pick a song.

'In Bloom'

'Dani California'

'Reptilia!'

'No way are we doing _In Bloom, _its way too dark!'

'Well Dani California is just. No. I have a moral objection to the _Red Hot Chilli Peppers_'

'You can't have a moral objection to a band Pete.'

'Reptilia!'

'No Claudia! The Strokes are rubbish'

'Hey!'

'Wait guys. Why don't we just ask HG?' proposed Pete, as all three of them turned to face her

'I don't… really know any of this music.'

'It's fine. Just pick one that sounds the best.'

'Fine. Dani California.'

'No fair! You only picked that because it was Myka' choice! Biased!'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Helena challenged, raising an eyebrow.

'…. Nothing Helena...Ms. Wells I mean. I'll…just go and…um…. TV.' Claudia retreated over to the TV to prepare and possibly run away from Helena's apparent menace.

'How did you do that?' whispered Myka in HG's ear

'I told you ages ago, I make her nervous.' Both women grinned

'By the way' breathed Myka on Helena's ear, making the latter shiver 'I noticed you didn't deny it' Myka spun and walked away, wearing what could only be described as a shit-eating grin, having just out-flirted HG Wells. Wells stood there, paralysed.

'Are you two done?' called Pete 'I'm ready to start!'

'YEAH! YEAH! YEEAAAHHHH!'

'Weee, Weeweewehowehowehehe. Wehowwewe-'

'Pete, can we not re-enact the whole event? Please?'

'But Myks, I was so good!'

'Hm, yes Myka darling let him have his fun.'

'HG! Don't encourage him!" Myka punched HG's arm, before reaching for her beer.

'Sorry Myka. But he is just having fun.'

'I know' the two smiled at each other.

'Right! That's it!' exclaimed Claudia

'What?' both women replied, spinning round to face her simultaneously

'First, I need some ice cream. Which has melted? Drippy. Anyway! Focus! Spin the Bottle. Now.'

'Claudzzzzzzzzz, I LOVE THAT GAME!' yelled Pete before stealing the ice cream

'Give me some o' dat nectar!' yelled Myka, grabbing the pot and spoon from an outraged Pete

'My turn!' said Helena, yanking the pot before Myka had a chance to eat.

'Hey no! I didn't even have any! Give it back!' Myka lunged but missed as Helena stood up from their shared sofa. Myka ran after HG round the room, vaulting over several chairs before grabbing Helena by the waist and dragging her onto the floor by the fire.

'Give. Me. The. ICE CREAM!' demanded Myka, trying to reach the offending item, clambering on top of the woman. Helena held her arm just out of reach, keeping Myka at a distance with her feet.

'No way! I want it!'

'Fine!' Myka began to tickle HG's armpits.

'Nohahanoahhahahastopnohahahaneverhahahahahahaaha oh shit!' The ice cream was dropped splattering on the carpet spraying over Myka's face, a drop landing on her cheek. Both women stared at the mess created on the carpet, before bursting into laughter, Helena holding Myka steady on top of her. The laughter died down when Helena brought her finger up to Myka's face to wipe away the ice cream. She gentle brushed the skin, causing Myka's eyes to widen, before bringing the finger up to her own face and sucking it clean. Myka gasped slightly, almost imperceptibly. But Helena definitely took notice of her reaction and very much liked the response she was receiving.

'You had something on your face darling.'

'…'

'It's gone now' Helena smirked but not a smirk of amusement. This smirk was a smirk of flirtation. And Myka, though her reaction shocked her, definitely found herself liking being on the receiving end of Helena's not so subtle advances.

Now, if only she could out how to get her brain to function.

'I…should probably….um….you…get off…..me….I should….yeah….' That wasn't the response Myka was looking to give. Helena merely chuckled affectionately

'Of course dear. Feel free to move anytime you wish.' Helena not so helpfully decided to continue to stare into Myka's eyes.

'Yeah….no um…moving…' Helena raised her eyebrow in doubt at the clearly not moving Myka.

**FLASH**

'You fuckers! Claudia what did you do? Give me that phone or so help me I will pierce it with the fucking Minnesota spear trident thing or WHATEVER THE FUCKING HELL IT'S CALLED' Myka speedily removed herself from Helena to confront Pete and Claudia who were giggling phone in hand having snapped a quick shot of the two flirting women.

'Nope. My phone: my picture. It's adorable. I love it! You two are so cute!'

'You think so? I think so darling. What do you think Myka?' Myka spun in shock towards Helena who was picking herself up off the floor.

Myka's tried to speak, tried to think of something that wouldn't incriminate her yet still wouldn't hurt Helena. Helena seemed to know exactly what her dilemma was, and took great glee in it, laughing and winking at Myka. She bent down to clean up the mess with paper napkins.

'These paper napkins are a very ingenious thing. Disposable! I should have thought of that! Think how much time they would save!'

Myka still found it incredibly cute when Helena's lack of understanding of the modern world showed itself. It was rare when it showed, but it was usually towards something completely mundane that just wasn't there when the Victorian lady was last walking around. Something like post-its, or paper napkins; her discover of the Biro and highlighter was hilarious, with Helena vigorously trying to find any and all things to highlight, including the Warehouse dog.

Artie had not been happy.

'Spin the Bottle! Spin the Bottle! Spin the Bottle!' Claudia's chant drew Myka out her memories and into the chaos of the present.

'No. Helena, pass me a beer?'

'Only if you play spin the bottle darling.'

'What?'

'Yeah that's right' said Pete, picking up quickly on HG's plan 'We're not going to let you have any more food or alcohol unless you agree to play!'

'We aren't…oh yes! We aren't! So you better play!'

'Guys. Come on.' Myka took a step towards the alcohol table. The other three sprang into action, defending the small wooden structure.

'Guys…'

'You heard us Myka…'

'Come on Myka please?' pleaded Claudia

'…FINE. But give me motherfucking beer now.' Helena handed her a beer, grabbing one for herself and Claudia too and handing Pete a glass of coke

'Righty ho then! Is it just me or does your language get more foul the more alcohol you drink?' teased Helena

'It bloody well does.'

'I like it' whispered Helena into Myka's ear, getting revenge for Myka's earlier victory. Myka couldn't help it as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards in pleasure.

'Beer bottle here! Okay, so, I'll start. Whoever it lands on either does a Dare, a Double Dare or Truth. Capice?'

'What exactly is the difference between a Dare and Double Dare? We didn't have Double Dares in my day'

'Double Dare is more hardcore and can involve two people. It's also way more fun. Also, if you refuse a Truth you immediately have to do a Double Dare. No questions. Right, I'm spinning.'

The bottle span before settling, pointing at Pete who was singlehandedly munching his way through an entire pack of giant marshmallows.

'Who? Me? Awesome! Dare! Totally.'

'Phone Steve and tell him you love him and want to have hot gay sex with him.' Blurted Claudia, watching Pete's face morph into horror.

'Not fair! Come on!'

'If you back out I'll make you do something much worse!'

'Fine. Pass me my phone. Jeez' Pete took his iPhone from Claudia before dialing Steve's number.

'Put it on speaker!' demanded Myka, clearly enjoying this. Pete obliged.

'_Pete?'_

'Hey Steve'

'_Pete. It's 1:44am. Why are you calling me? Do we have an emergency?'_

'No. I um…I just wanted…to…get…something…off my chest?' Claudia stifled a giggle in her hand as Helena dove into Myka's arm and bit it to stop a sound emerging.

'_Well what is it Pete? Did you break one of my guitars? If you did I'm going to be seriously pissed'_

'No…um…it's more…like….um…..iloveyouandiwantothavehotgaysexwithyoukaybyecoolbyebyebye' Pete hurriedly cut off the phone call as Claudia burst into laughter. Helena still had her vice bite on Myka's arm

'Um…Helena? As much as I love playing rough, could you….let go?' asked Myka, smirking, her eyes filled with mirth. Helena detached and looked up into Myka's eyes

'That's good to know darling. I do enjoy a little _fun' _Once again HG's disarming smirk and flirtation…well, it disarmed Myka. She was frozen, her brain swirling with all the possibilities she shouldn't be think of right now. And Helena totally knew the effect she was having and was definitely enjoying it.

'Ha! Revenge is sweet!' Pete's exclamation drew the women's attention away from each other once more.

'Dare.'

'Fine. Go roll in the snow for 10 seconds. NAKED.'

'Pete you perv!'

'Pete!'

'Oh how amusing!'

'Helena!'

'What? It's funny!'

'If you don't want to do it Claudia, I can always Double Dare you. You chicken. Chicken. Chiiicccckkkkeeeenn. Chick chick chick chicken!'

'Alright stop. I'm going to fucking do it. Obviously. Help me move the barricading duvet's PLEASE.' Claudia glared at Pete.

'Yes Ma'am!' Once the obstruction was removed, Claudia stripped to nothing but bra and pants, opened the front door and dived into the biggest pile of snow she could find. Face first. She rolled and rolled and actually tried to burrow deeper _into_ the snow, before Pete called time up

'Whoa. You didn't have to dive!'

'Hey! If I'm going to do a dare' Claudia hurriedly got dressed, accepting the two hoodies offered by HG and Myka 'I do a fucking dare. Now. My turn to spin I believe. But first, I need to pee.'

The four took this time to pee and rebuild the barricade and get more drinks from the kitchen before rebuilding the blockade and settling down once more.

'Right. Here goes.'

The bottle spun before menacingly pointing at Myka, who was midway through a bottle of beer.

'Double Dare.' She said immediately. The other's raised their eyebrows

'Hey! If I'm going to have to do this, I might as well have fun right?' Claudia immediately broke out into a very sinister grin. Myka gulped.

'Claudia…if you say what I thin-'

'Spin the bottle again!'

'Claudia…'

'You can't back out, you double dared. Spin.'

'I hope your plan is foiled by fate'

'No you don't. You want it to succeed just as much as I want it succeed. More so even!'

Myka reluctantly spun the bottle and waited tensely. It finished its spin.

Helena.

'7 minutes in Heaven! Gogogogogogogogo! GO!' Claudia said immediately, shoving the other two away into the dining room closet and barricading the door.

'We'll be in the living room' shouted Claudia through the door 'We'll shout when time's up bitches!'

'I'm going to kill you Claudia!'

'No you're not and you know it!'

The retreating footsteps of Claudia faded into silence.

'So….' Began Myka awkwardly, trying to diffuse her own awkwardness. From what she could tell-or perhaps more accurately, what she could sense- Helena was enjoying their predicament thoroughly. The cupboard was tiny, with the two women pressed close together with almost no space between them. If there had been light, Myka suspected she could have seen the pores on HG's skin.

As it was, there was no light, something that Myka was incredibly grateful for considering she felt about as red as a very red thing.

'So….' Began Myka once more.

'You said you wanted to have fun.'

'I…I did. Yes.' Myka swallowed, her throat suddenly very _very_ dry.

'What did you have in mind?' Myka actually felt her smirk, the minute shift in the air. Helena was not making this easy.

'I…don't…I don't know…'

'I think' Helena shifted closer, if that were even possible 'you do.' Myka felt arms on her hips, steadying her and igniting her nerves. Myka definitely gulped. Helena leant forward and blew softly in Myka's ear as she spoke:

'Tell me. Help me.' Helena gently retracted and their eyes sought each other out. Helena was struggling with this as much as she was, Myka realized. She didn't want to make the wrong move. Ruin what they already had with the flirting, the looks, the escalation of their actions from something that could be passed off as friendship into something that screamed of their attraction to one another. Claudia had noticed it. Pete probably had. The two women had themselves. But acting on it was dangerous.

Myka tried to say everything she couldn't hope to articulate with words with her eyes. Helena, for her part, began to desperately decipher the message being conveyed. Apparently, she succeeded.

Helena raised one of her hands, repositioning it on Myka's face, stroking her cheek. Myka tried not to nuzzle, but did. She lent into the touch, feeling its warmth and loving it. Craving it.

Myka's head leaned forward and Helena watched, apprehensive, as scared as Myka. Gone was that outward flirtation, replaced by absolute, soul-consuming terror that she might fuck this up.

'7 MINUTES ARE UP YOU LOVERS! YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING ABOVE PG!' Claudia yanked the door open, startling both women. Both Myka and Helena jumped back: Myka into open space, Helena into a wall.

'Ow!'

'Helena? Are you okay?' Myka went over to Helena, examining her head.

'I'm fine darling it just throbs. Probably alcohol's fault.'

'So did anything happen?' asked Claudia

'No.'

'Myks…come on you can tell me.'

'Nothing Claudia, truthfully.' Claudia scrutinized Myka's face, decided she wasn't lying and began to stalk sulkily away

'Aw. Pete. Mission failed.'

'Claudz! No way!'

'You two, shut up!' demanded Myka, reaching for the bottle of Rosé on the table and two glasses for her and Helena.

'Can we watch another movie?' inquired HG, accepting with a genuine smile (a fact that did not go unnoticed by Pete and Claudia) the glass offered to her.

Claudia and Pete exchanged a look.

'Sure! Which one? _10 Things I Hate About You, Pitch Perfect, John Tucker Must Die _or _Legally Blonde?'_

'Legally Blonde!'

'_10 Things_!'

'Claudia, why don't you decide?'

'Why HG, thank you! Um...definitely _10 Things_'

'Why does everyone always take Myka's side?' whined Pete

'Because she's smart, funny and generally a better person?'

'Not to mention she's got looks' chimed Helena

'While I appreciate the complements, 'she' has a name and is sitting right here. The movie?'

'Of course: let us once more begin!'

No once would mention how during the movie Helena and Myka never lost skin-on-skin contact, with Helena reclining next to Myka on the couch, the two women fitting together in a perfect fit. Nor would it be known how many 'secret' glances the two shot at each other that inevitably ended with their eyes meeting and thus initiating prolonged eye contact. And it would never, ever get out how adorable Helena's face was following their first kiss at the end of the film, eyes brimming over with sheer joy and affection, before Helena nuzzled into the crook of Myka's neck and (Claudia would later swear) began to purr.

After their jubilant hi-five of success that did not go unnoticed by the two infatuated women on the couch, Pete and Claudia vowed never to speak of these events again.

Well, at least until the morning anyway.


End file.
